Base Defense
Base Defense is a new game mode to the Call of Duty series in Call of Duty: Mother Russia created by RisingSun2013, where 1-4 players fight to protect their base until it is destroyed. It will have separate maps from multiplayer. Overview In this game mode, enemies will attempt to plant explosives in order to destroy the player's base, and players must try to defuse the bombs in time or the match will end. It will also end if all players die. Players start with either the TT-33 or the PM, and 4 RGN Hand Grenades. Armories Players can purchase new items from Armories. There is a Mission Kit armory and a Support armory. Mission Kit Armory The Mission Kit armory is where the player buys new Mission Kits. Different types of kits can be purchased, based on different playstyles, like a Support kit and a Sniper kit. Each kit comes with certain types of weapon classes, but the weapon given will be a random one within that weapon classification. List of Mission Kits (Prices will be added later on.) *Light Support: Random Light Machine Gun with a small magazine, random revolver, RPO-Z *Heavy Support: Random Light Machine Gun with a big magazine, random revolver, RPG-30 Mods Mods appear in the game mode. They are purchased separately from the Mission Kits, and the player can choose any one they want as long as the weapon accepts said mod. Support Armory The Support armory is where the player buys new items to support the players, like Air Support or Ground Support. The player cannot choose what support item they get; they can only choose whether they want Air Support or Ground Support. Depending on the player's current situation, the game will automatically choose what support item to give the player to aid them. It takes into account enemy positions, friendly positions, the current health of the player(s), the current amount of enemies alive, the amount of ammunition the player has left, and more. List of Possible Items Ground Support *Ammo *UAZ-469 Air Support *TBA Operator Operator is in Base Defense mode and is the same as in the other modes of the game. Customization Customization is similar to in other modes but some options work different and there may be other options or options missing. Armor *None *Light Vest (slightly increases health for torso shots, slightly decreases mobility) *Medium Vest (moderately decreases mobility, moderately increases health for torso shots) *Heavy Vest (heavily increases health for torso shots, heavily decreases mobility) *Blast Suit (majorly increases health for torso shots, majorly decreases mobility) Headgear *None *Helmet (slightly increases health for headshots, slightly decreases mobility) Eyewear *None *Glasses (moderately increases range and the range of which the player can see names above other players, if glasses get shot then broken glass effects appear on the player's screen until dying and respawning) *Night Vision Goggles (allows the player to see in the dark easier by pressing a certain button, if goggles get shot then they are permanently disabled until dying and respawning) Other Multiple items in the Other section can be selected for the player at once. *None *Pistol Holster (allows the player to put away and take out pistols and possibly certain small guns faster) *Backpack (increases maximum reserve ammo capacity and increases maximum amount of equipment/equipment ammo, decreases mobility moderately) Maps *Gulag *Business Category:Call of Duty: Mother Russia Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Game Modes